


What's Mine Is Mine

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	What's Mine Is Mine

  
&lt;  
  
  


**Title:** What's Mine Is Mine  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) redux prompt: jerk  
**Word Count:** 200

  


Kaylee steps out of the shower room, one hand securing the bright pink towel around her breasts and the other tucking a strand of wet hair back under the turban she's wearing on her head. A quick glance around shows that the corridor is deserted, so the mechanic tiptoes down to her bunk hatch.

Unfortunately, she's not quite fast enough and Jayne appears at the end of the hall to bellow at her. "Gorrammit, that better not be my towel you're usin' again, girl!" He stomps towards her menacingly and Kaylee backs against the hatch, her eyes widening as he reaches out. "Toldja next time I'd just take that towel back an' spank you six ways to Sunday," he threatens with a gleam in his eye.

She squirms away, biting back an exclamation as Jayne moves his hand up to the purloined towel slowly… but in a flash, he jerks on the towel that encases her body instead. It comes away in a pink blur, and Kaylee shrieks with laughter as Jayne ducks down and starts folding it around his own head. "Give that back, ya big _chun zi!_" She's still giggling as he carries her down to their bunk.


End file.
